Silence
by merylfanatic
Summary: Andy wakes up in Miranda Priestly's bed and has no idea what happened the night before. Could this be a beginning of a love story?


**Pairing:** MirAndy (Miranda/Andy - The Devil Wears Prada)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just playing with them because I love them so!

 **Rating:** M (especially for future chapters, this one is quite clean)

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! It has been such a long time since I have published any stories but I promise you, I have been absolutely itching to do it! I had one of the hardest years that I have ever had (got out of an abusive relationship, found a wonderful person whom I love dearly, lots of healing, lots of work when it comes to my studies,...) and I finally feel like I can start living again! In my previous relationship I wasn't able to write fanfiction (or I had to hide it) but my partner now is so supportive I can't believe it!

Anyway, without any further ramblings... I really hope you like the start of this story! I started it about exactly a year ago and today finally started working on it again. By the way, my first language is not English and this story has not been beta'd!

Oh and please review and follow - that would mean a world to me. Any comments you guys leave, I appreciate! They seriously really help me and keep me going.

 _Much love to you all!_

It was dark around her when Andy opened her eyes. She could hear sounds of the city from somewhere outside and someone sleeping next to her soundly, breathing heavily. Where was she again? After looking to her right it all started to come back to her.

A function she had attended because of work. Interviews. Wine. The shift in the atmosphere. Miranda. Some more wine. Somehow ending up at Miranda's townhouse, in her bed and apparently falling asleep. She looked to her right again. Yup, there she was. The Ice Queen herself. So warm and snuggled under the covers. It made Andy's heart flutter. She turned to her side, lifting her right hand to touch Miranda's cheek when the woman suddenly stirred, mumbling, "What are you doing up?" and Andy couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

"I don't know," she said, truthfully - placing her hand on Miranda's cheek. Miranda placed her own hand on top of Andy's, turning her head so that she was facing the younger woman's palm, kissing it gently. Andy's eyes closed on their own, sighing she revelled in the closeness.

"Miranda…"

"Mm?"

"I…" she started but stopped mid-sentence.

"You what?" Miranda asked softly while slowly starting to move Andy's hand from her cheek to her neck, from her neck to her breasts, from her breasts to her stomach. Andy's mouth went dry, she could only stare at Miranda's face, wide-eyed while the older woman guided Andy's hand down her own body. She was mesmerised.

"I, um, I can't remember everything from last night," she said, swallowing against the dryness in her throat.

Miranda stopped moving Andy's hand but still kept her own on top of it. She just held it there, on her lower stomach, "you can't?"

"I can't… Miranda, did we-"

"Hm?"

"Did we… do anything?" Andy asked, lowering her eyes, unable to look at her ex-boss in the eyes.

"Andrea."

Andy couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman. A stern "Andrea, look at me," was what finally made her raise her eyes, just to find Miranda's icy blue ones staring at her with such softness and something that Andy thought could even be affection.

"Absolutely nothing happened. We came here and, I have to admit… I did have it in mind but you had had a little too much wine and… I would never, Andrea. I would never, ever take advantage of you like that," Miranda said, never taking her eyes off of Andy's hazel ones.

"I know you wouldn't, Miranda… I just…" Andy said, hesitating.

"What?" Miranda started to look concerned, "What is it? Andrea, look at me," she continued, almost panicking.

"I just felt awful thinking we had… done it, and I couldn't remember. Look, I…" she took a deep breath, "I want to remember. If I ever got the privilege of making love to you…" she said but stopped when she heard Miranda gasp.

"What's wrong?" she asked with her brows drawn together in worry.

"You said 'making love'," Miranda said with eyes as wide as Andy's had been a while earlier.'

"Oh."

Andy wondered if the temperature in Miranda's bedroom had suddenly gotten warmer because she was burning up. She could feel her cheeks getting rosy. Embarrassed, she hid under the duvet.

"Andrea…"

Silence.

"Andrea, please. Don't hide from me," Miranda pleaded.

Silence.

"I never said it was bad thing."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked quietly. Miranda sighed.

"I never said that you saying 'making love' was a bad thing."

Silence.

After a while of staring at the bunched up pile made of the duvet, Miranda noticed some movement in it. She smiled.

"You sure?" Andy asked while peeking out from underneath the covers - but only a little bit, just so that Miranda could see her ruffled up bangs and her big, brown doe eyes.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," Andy said, her voice still hesitant.

"Okay?" Miranda asked her, in a way reassuring herself as well. "I want you to understand that I'm not…" Miranda lowered her eyes, avoiding Andrea's gaze. "I'm not ready for, I don't know," she elegantly waved her hand in the air while quickly taking a look at the ceiling and then looking down again, sighing, "any declarations yet."

Silence. Andy was still intently looking at Miranda.

"It does not mean I don't have feelings for you, Andrea. It is just that… I have been disappointed so many times. I have been betrayed and I have betrayed. I just don't want to hurt you, you see?" Miranda said with teary eyes, clearing her throat a bit. Andy came out from her temporary hiding place and took the older woman by hands.

"I understand. I do. I just want you to know that I have no intent of hurting you, I only mean to cherish you in every possible way I can think of. I know that is probably what they all told you but I do mean it… And I know you so well. I know you professionally and I know you outside of work but most of all, I know your heart. I care for you deeply, Miranda and I hope you will let me prove it to you."

Miranda was still looking down so Andrea gently took her by the chin, guiding her and making their eyes meet. "I want to prove it to you," she whispered.


End file.
